The best, of the best
by xDFluffyKookie
Summary: What if Lucy accidentaly went in another dimension and has to fight with titans to death. What if she becomes the best and slays titans with no hesitation. And what if the portal is opened and titans come through it into the worl of Fairy Tail. Will our heroes defeat them. Will the Fairy Tail mages and the Survey Corps unite?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Nira-chan here. :) So I watched Attack on Titan soon and now I'm on 20 episode so I decided to write a crossover story about how Lucy ends up in their world and has to fight with the titans to death. This is my first crossover story and I gope that it will be good.  
**  
Lucy was running. She didn;t know where she was going she just wanted to escape that thing. If you are wondering what the thing is, well it's some kind of giant, ten meters high and it was naked. Person can't say what gender it is and his body was angled really strange. Lucy never had seen something like that in her life. It was as if it came from another dimension. And how did she happened to be in that mess? Well all started that way...  
Flasback earlier that day:  
"Natsu, will you go on a mission with me?" asked the bubly blonde when she approached him.

"I'm tired Lucy, let's go tomorrow, or the other day, or even the next week." he said lazily, lying his head on the bar counter.

"But I have to pay my rent soon and I don't have the money." she whinned and leaned closely to his face.  
He blushed and backed away a little.

"Look. If you want to go that bad then go solo. But take something easy. Are you ok with that?" he asked

"That's great idea Natsu, thank you." she chripped and hugged him tight, then went to the mission board.  
She started looking through the missions and picked a easy one. She had to catch some bandit in the forest near Shimida town (invented it myself xD) Sounded easy enough. Oh how wrong she was. Luce went to Mira and asked her to sign the mission.

"Lucy, it can be dangerous so please take a help card from Cana. If something happens to you then we'll know and come to help you." said Mira concerned.

"Don't worry Mira-san. I'm sure nothing is gonna happen." reasured her the blonde and after that went to her appartament to pack. Eventually she arived at the town, talked to the mayor and then went to the forest in searching for the bandit. She found him roaming around and summoned Capricorn to catch him.

"So you are that bandit that robes the people in that town?" asked Lucy, dangerously staring at him. Then the earth shaked and she fell. When she looked up she saw that giant thing running towards her. She quickly stood and started running. When she looked behind she saw how that thing crash the bandit in two and ate him. Blood splattering everywhere. She screamed and tripped falling on the ground. That was so disgusting. She reached the card and immediately used it. Then stood up again and started running, the giant on her feet and we are here.  
Flashback end.  
The thing was hot on her trails when something happened. All of a sudden she wasn't in the same forest. That one was denser and greener and the sun was setting. Was she in another place? What exactly happened? Many questions ran through her head. She was tired, so tired, she couldn't move. Then that giant appeared again. She gave up to it and it caught her. She cried in pain. It's grip was so tigh and almost crushed her bones. She coughed some blood. Was that the end? And then someone sliced the thing's fingers and it released her. The man caught her and they landed on the ground.

"Are you ok?" he asked. He had black short hair, dark blue eyes (I don't know what color are his eyes exactly) and his face seemed to have no emotion. He was wearing a green mantle with some sign on the back. Black and white wings. For her it looked like a symbol of freedom.

"I'm...ok" she managed to choke, the blood in her throat making it hard to talk at all. He looked at her and sighed.

"Don't talk and just hold onto me. We'll be out of here soon." he said and carried her away. Then the world went black.

**Well it's not long one but I don't have much time at all. I wil try to write longer one next time. Maybe more than 1000 words. I hope you liked it even if it's failure in my eyes. Sorry for any mistakes and review please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again guys. I didn't receive much review at all. I knew that the first chapter was failure T^T but I hope this one is better ^^**

**karendrayer -**

Lucy was floating in the darkness. Suddenly the head of the giant appeared right next to her. She screamed. Whit it's creepy grin, big teeth and bloody eyes it looked horrifying. She screamed in terror when it grabbed her and lifted her.

"No, stop, don't, please, I don't want to die yet, Natsu" she shrieked hopelessly and the last thing she saw was it's mouth, smelling like one-hundred death, rotten corpses, making her want to vomit.

? POV.

I brought the girl to Dr. Jeagar. She had many minor injuries and her legs were almost crushed so she wouldn't be able to walk by herself for some time. I arrived at his house and knocked on the wooden door. He opened and when he saw us, immediately let us in. I lied the girl on the bed gently and watched as he healed her. In the corner of my eye I saw a boy who was looking at the blonde with concern, curiosity and anger. Maybe he was the doctor's son but I didn't care about it so I averted my gaze. I just stood there until the man was done. As a captain and a person who saved someone I have to make sure that she was ok before I leave. The girl was bandaged and sleeping now, but I doubt her slumber was peaceful, judging by her pained expression. Then she started trembling and trashing, almost falling from the bed.

"No, stop, don't, please, I don't want to die yet, Natsu" I just stared at her intensive. She was really shaken from what happened but at the same time seems as if she never seen a titan before. She was in no organization and what was she doing outside the walls? I narrowed my eyes. There was something fishy about that girl and I will definitely find what it is. She then woke up screaming, sweat forming on her forehead, wide eyes with tears falling free. She was clutching her head so hard that the nails dug in her skin making it bleed. I immediately took her hands away and pinned her on the bed.

"If you don't calm down you little brat I will tie you with ropes" I said emotionless. I didn't want to say that, knowing that it may scare her even more but I couldn't think of something better. She looked at my eyes horrified but then calmed a little and I released her. The thing she did caught me completely out of guard. She hugged me. How dare she touch me? Ok I know that she is scared and all but that doesn't give her the right to touch me. I sighed. Whatever. I patted her back and told her that all will be alright. It was lie of course. Nothing is going to be alright until the titans are death. After some time what seemed like hours for me she stopped and I looked at her. Fallen asleep. My, what a girl. I lied her on the bed and covered her. This time she was smiling. Good, now that she is alright I can finally leave. I exited the room and was greeted by the doctor.

"So you are leaving Levi heichou?" asked the man. I sighed annoyed and nodded my head. "I want you to question her when she wakes up. I want to know everything."I said sternly.

"Thank you for bringing the girl to me. Poor thing, she surely is scared to death but if you insist on questioning her then I'll do it." He sighed too "Good bay then and good luck outside"

"Yeah, thanks." I said and exited his house, going to our temporary basement in Shiganshina minecraft. We don't come here often, after all we are always outside on missions. I wonder if I'll see this girl sometime. Alive and smiling or in the ripped stomach of some titan. But then again if it's the second I won't recognize her.

Lucy POV

I slowly opened my eyes, adjusting to the light. Where I'm? What happened? Where is that man that was here awhile ago? So many questions ran through my head and no answers. Suddenly a door opened and a man came inside. He said on the edge of my bed and looked at me, smiling slightly.

"Are you alright?" he asked me "does something hurt?"  
He seemed to be trustworthy person so I smiled back weakly.

"I'm fine. Only my legs hurt a little. Can I ask where I'm?" I asked confused.

"You can ask whatever you want but only if you allow me to ask you some things first" he said, smiling again.

"Well it's not a problem. You can ask me everything sir." I said politely.

"No formalities are needed. Call me just Dr. Jeagar or if you want – uncle Jeager" he answered, waving slightly his hands in the air "and now the first question. What were you doing outside the walls if you know how dangerous it is?" walls? What walls? I don't remember anything like that?

"Excuse me doctor, but what walls are you talking about? " I asked confused once again and he seemed confused as well.

"I will put the question differently. What were you doing before ending here and facing … the big thing?" What was I doing? I don't remember. Everything is blur. No. Wait. There is something. A boy with pink hair, blue cat, red haired woman with armor and raven haired boy with no clothes on. These people … I think I know them. N-Natsu? Happy? Erza? Gray? F-Fairy Tail? I gasped. I remember everything now. Good and terrifying memories are colliding in my head, it hurts.  
"I was at the guild. My best friend Natus didn't want to go on a mission with me so I went solo. When I caught the robber, as I was assigned to do, the earth started shaking and that big thing appeared. It just caught the man, crashed him in two and … and ate him" I was screaming by now. I didn't want to remember the disgusting view or the smell of blood.  
"Then suddenly I was in another forest. Denser and thicker with gigantic trees. I could barely see the setting sun which was high in the sky before. I tripped and fell. I was so tired and couldn't move. The giant grabbed me and I could feel my bones broke. It was about t-to e-eat me." I talked loud almost screaming. But then I remembered something. "W-where is that man. The man who saved me?" my savior. I wanted to see him and to thank him. I owned him my life. The doctor seemed to be in deep thought. He then looked at me with serious gaze.

"You are in another dimension." His words pierced my ears. Was I really in another world? Away from Fairy Tail? From my family? I wanted to cry so bad but then I stopped myself. There was a chance to go back home. I have to believe that there is a chance. "You see, in our world the humans are facing big enemy. The titans. Titan is that big thing you saw. They eat people. One-hundred years ago they almost ate all of the humans. Because of that were build the walls. There are three walls. Wall Maria, Wall Rose and Wall Sina. They are built to protect us. Now we are in wall Maria, the foreign wall. She managed to hold the titans for one-hundred years but it can broke any moment now. Nothing is sure so if that happen someday we'll move to wall Rose. Also, there are three organizations. The military. They protect mostly the kings. The Garrison. They protect the towns. The survey corps. They are the only one who are allowed to go outside the walls, to hunt and kill titans. They are the most skilled and capable in killing. And they are your only chance to go back to your world. If you want to go back you have to go outside the walls and that can happen only if you are in that organization. With the time you will learn the things better. For now that's enough. You should rest but before that just tell me your decision and your name." I stared at him in shock. So I'm in a world where titans eat people and they try to fight against them. No one is allowed outside the walls for their own safety. No one but the Survey Corps, a group with specialists. And my only chance and choice. All these things were creeping me out but even if I don't want I have to do it so I can go back home. I clenched my jaw.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia. Came from world where the people are wizards and where the magic is a thing you use daily. My decision is to train and become strong so I could join that group and find my way back." I finally answered determined. I can do it. I'm pride mage from Fairy Tail after all and I'll do everything to see my family again. The doctor looked at me and smiled.

"Well, then you can be my daughter. I'll adopt you. You can stay here and live with us." I smiled at that. The man barely knows me and he is offering me his home and protect. I was grateful.

"Thank you so much for everything … uncle Jeagar" I said happily.

"Welcome to the family Lucy Heartfilia, and to our world"

**I hope you liked it. Sorry for any mistakes. Review please it will make me happy! ^^**


End file.
